1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parental or guardian notification of lost children and a means to identify the responding party. More particularly, the device and method herein disclosed relates to a method of providing third parties a manner in which to contact the parents or guardian of a lost child or other individual using a tattoo that may be temporarily applied to the child which may be read by third parties. The tattoo allows third parties to directly contact the parents or guardian of the lost person using only the information which is incorporated into the tattoo and which is visually available to the naked eye. Other information may also be incorporated into the tattoo providing for third party identification of the child to be matched with a database for contact with parents or guardians, or authorized individuals in the case of a lost child being found by a third party.
2. Prior Art
Small children accompanying their parents, older siblings, or other children with a teacher or guardian frequently visit amusement parks, museums, sporting events, and numerous other events where children can accidentally become separated from the person charged with watching them. Frequently, very small children will be unable to converse with anyone finding them due to a lack of developed language skills or fear. Toddlers, even with a reasonable command of the language, frequently are unable to identify their parents or guardian or home in any reasonable fashion that enables third parties to ascertain the child's identity or the parent's or guardian's identity or contact information. Such is the same for older adults or otherwise verbally handicapped individuals. Consequently, a third party finding a lost child or person who cannot reasonably identify themselves or their parents or guardian is left with little option other than calling the police or security at the venue where the child becomes lost.
In years past children have had tags hung on their clothing or around their necks which might provide their identification. However, such tags are easily lost or damaged and do not provide a parent or guardian the security that they will be immediately notified if the child becomes lost.
Other identification systems have been used which place an identification number on a card which might be attached to clothing. A third party reading the card can contact the third party and let them know the child is found and that third party, usually a commercial firm, contacts the parent or guardian. However, such identification cards are easily detached from the child's body or clothing or can become damaged. Further, the need to contact a third party to notify the parent or guardian increases the complication of just reuniting a small and possibly scared child with a parent in the shortest amount of time.
As such, what is needed in the case of small children, or adults or other persons who are verbally or otherwise handicapped from identifying themselves, is a method and device providing that individual with temporary identification that is not easily lost or damaged. Such a temporary identification should not only provide a means to identify the child or person and hence their parent or guardian, it should also provide a means for the person finding the lost child or adult to directly contact the parent or guardian without the need to interface through a business or other third party. A small, scared child generally just wants to hear a parent's voice and get back to that parent as fast as possible. The same is true of a lost older person who generally wants to see a familiar face.